


An Experiment

by scarlet_orchard



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, They still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_orchard/pseuds/scarlet_orchard
Summary: Bonnie, Damon, and Kai in detention. Seems like fun.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! Happy Halloween! I wasn't originally going to post anything because I have another series that I am writing write now and I don't want to disappoint by not putting out that, but I have been having major writing block with that series for a while, and while I still have it all planned out (even a secondary series) I still just can't seem to motivate myself to write it. Anyways, it's Halloween and that's very Bonkai, so I just had to put something out and I've had this one shot half-written for a while so I thought I might as well just finish it. I hope you all enjoy and I promise to have the other series chapters out as soon as I can, it just might take a little bit.  
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave comments, I love hearing your feedback!!!!!!

The breeze pierced her skin, the cold caress of the whirling AC causing goosebumps to spread across her arms. She stared blankly at the board, drowning out the incessant buzzing of fluorescent lights by guiding herself into a trance. Unfortunately, this was quite the difficult task with the damn blizzard coursing throughout the room. The soft corners of her mouth turned downwards in a slight frown, her hands coming up to warm her arms. She had anticipated warmer weather, choosing a simple white tank top that morning to contrast her gold jewelry. 

A cough sounded from her right, disrupting the achingy silence of the room and Bonnie looked over to her raven haired friend. She suppressed a grin as he dramatically rolled his startling blue eyes. Damon was spread comfortably in his chair looking quite bored and Bonnie couldn’t help but envy the leather jacket that was messily draped across his chest as a makeshift blanket. 

His gaze shifted down to said article of clothing after noticing her longing stare and he slid it off silently. With the jacket perched atop his pointer finger, Damon gestured it towards her in offering. Her eyes narrowed at it questioningly and he gave an exasperated sigh. Her suspicion was shortly lived as she reached for it, mouthing a thanks to her friend.

“No talking,” A disgruntled voice said. Bonnie looked over, noticing her stoutly professor sitting comfortably behind the desk.

“We didn’t _say_ anything,” Damon argued as Bonnie pursed her lips at him. He ignored her warning look and she shook her head disapprovingly.

“Then do stop flirting, it is entirely inappropriate,” Bonnie scoffed, surveying the man. He looked completely disinterested, the bald spot on his head contrasting greatly with the dark circles underneath his eyes and the tweed suit he wore did nothing to hide the muddled attitude. Damon gave a light laugh, tossing Bonnie an amused look.

“Listen, _you_ don’t wanna be here, _I_ don’t wanna be here, Bon Bon looks like she’d rather jump from the top of the stadium then be sitting in one of these shitty plastic chairs, so what'd ya say we all leave early? We won’t tell if you won’t,” Brown bushy eyebrows rose as the professor turned to give his full attention.

He studied the two, a finger on his chin and Bonnie snuck a glance over to Damon. His back was still slouched against the chair, his black t-shirt crinkled as his arms were crossed overtop and the lapis spelled ring he wore on his left middle finger shone brightly.

“Screw it,” The professor mumbled, scooting back slightly in his chair to stand up. Bright teeth were on display as Damon let out a smug smile, dropping his legs from his desk with a thud.

“C’mon Bon, grab your stuff,” He said as he nudged her lightly on the shoulder. She grinned, but just as she was about to stand, a pudgy hand landed harshly on her desk.

“Unfortunately for the unpleasant behavior you have displayed, I’m giving you both another hour,” He looked directly at Damon as he spoke, “I’m spelling the room so you cannot leave until six, but feel free to chatter amongst yourself.”

The monotone voice in which he spoke rang throughout Bonnie’s head. Dejectedly, she deflated back into her seat, wrapping the leather jacket more firmly around herself. Damon looked livid, a sneer crawling across his features.

“Damon,” She warned in a low voice. Nodding, his shoulders relaxed and the rage in his eyes settled to a quiet fury.

“That’s another hour for you Miss Bennett,” Bonnie snapped her head over to the door where he was now standing.

“But you said that-”

“Would you like another one?” He interrupted, fingers locked onto the golden handle. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to calm herself and slowly turned back around. 

Bits of magic crackled through the air as the boundary spell was cast and Bonnie could feel her own power rise up underneath her skin, itching to be released. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she drew her fingers up to her lips to catch the consequence of putting too much pressure on her bottom lip.

The metallic taste on her tongue had recently become quite the frequent occurrence as she had begun to feel the control of her magic slipping. The cold metal of the desk pressed into her knuckles as she pushed to regain her grip on the swarm of magic urging to be used. A breath of relief escaped her as she opened her eyes steadily.

“You okay?” Damon inquired, looking worriedly at her. Bonnie nodded soundlessly and checked around the room to see if they were alone. Through the gray pane on the door, two black silhouettes faced toward each other, seemingly in discussion. Though she could feel Damon’s concerned stare through the back of her head, she kept her focus on the two figures, wondering who would still be in the building when there was a football game tonight.

As if on queue, the door squeaked open and a brown tweed coat popped through.

“It seems like you’ll have another delinquent joining you. Malachai, take your seat,” The professor said. A boy walked in, about six foot with brown styled hair. His storm grey eyes swept the room, a smug expression settled across his attractive features as he sauntered through the door with his hands jammed into the pockets of a pair of skinny jeans.

“Have fun,” The professor droned humorously as he walked back out of the door, locking it behind him.

Bonnie and Damon stared at the newcomer expectantly. He strolled over to the vacant seat on Bonnie’s left and plopped down into it, dropping his black messenger bag on the floor next to him. A pencil materialized in his hand and he flicked it around his fingers in a flash of yellow, almost mesmerizing Bonnie. She shook her head lightly, looking away and back to her own desk.

She traced the patterns of the sleek surface with her eyes, noting how the mass of grey seemed to be made out of an assortment of dots. They all varied in color or size when close, but if one were to glance at the desk from afar it would seem like a cohesive coloring. She could feel herself being lulled back into a trance and welcomed it. If she was being forced to stay locked in this classroom for another two hours, she might as well try to maintain some semblance of peace.

“Bonnie Bennett in detention? What’d you do, have your cheer skirt up too high?” A feline voice said, ruining Bonnie’s tranquility. She raised her eyebrows, turning to her left to meet the playful expression of the new boy.

“Do I know you?” She asked dully, refusing to entertain his mischievous attitude. He chuckled, dipping his head and looked up at her from beneath his eyelashes, the grey around his irises sparkling.

“Aw, did you not listen to introductions? I’m Kai,” He began to lightly tap the pencil between his fingers against his desk in rhythm with his words and it drew Bonnie’s focus, but he abruptly stopped when he finished speaking and she looked at him curiously.

“I thought he said your name was Maclachai?” She questioned.

“My friends call me Kai.”

“We’re not friends.” His lips quirked up and he let out a puff of laughter.

“Not with that attitude, Bon Bon,” He responded, the nickname leaving his lips like tar. Bonnie sneered at him and looked back down to the surface of the desk.

“I”ll stick with Malachai.” 

Kai scrunched his nose in disgust and briefly flashed his tongue as if something horrible had reached his taste buds.

“Ugh, ew,” he said, flipping the pencil and beginning to trace a pattern with the eraser, “Just call me Kai. Malachai, who even thinks of that? Absolutely disgusting-”

“Jo Parker’s twin?” Damon interrupted, drawing Bonnie’s focus. His eyes were squinted and it seemed he had been deciphering something since the moment Kai stepped into the room. Kai groaned, tossing the pencil onto his desk as he slipped further down his seat.

“Why does everything always have to be about Jo?” He moaned to the sky, as his head was craned toward the ceiling. Bonnie turned to Damon in confusion.

“Who’s Jo?”

“Oh, I _like_ you,” Kai said, sitting upright in his chair again.

“She’s Ric’s girlfriend,” Damon explained, completely ignoring Kai, “They met in college after she graduated like three years ago.”

“Enough about Josette already,” Kai groaned.

“She’s your twin and she’s in college?” Bonnie asked, turning to the man in question. He smirked at her from behind his hand and she noted in wonder how the black of his nails contrasted greatly against the silver of his rings, almost reminiscent of how the stars look against the night sky.

“Went to magical juvy for a few years, it's a long a story,” he explained, his voice dropping as he slinked closer to where the brunette sat, “So maybe if you want to grab dinner or something after this, I could-”

“Move away from her weirdo, before I break your arm,” Damon said, disgust evident on his face. Bonnie hadn’t noticed how close Kai had moved to her, his hand now resting on the back of her chair and his face merely inches from her own. He smelled like expensive cologne and burnt paperback books and his eyes, while humorous, were piercing through her soul. 

“He’s bad news Bon, Alaric said he was a psycho,” Bonnie looked away, breaking the intense tension building between her and Kai.

“Sociopath actually,” Kai corrected, “Well just tendencies, nothings been completely diagnosed yet, but I do appreciate Ricky’s concern for me. I’ll keep it in mind for the next family reunion.”

Damon turned to Bonnie, keeping an eye trained on Kai.

“Wanna switch seats?” He asked, changing his voice to a whisper. Kai rolled his eyes, switching his focus to fiddling with the simple silver band resting on his thumb.

“I’m fine,” She responded. The pencil that Kai had earlier been drumming with had been slowly rolling towards the side of his desk and Bonnie had been watching it carefully. Now, it was dangerously close to the edge, about to teeter off, but as it fell she reached out a quick hand, catching it lightly in her palm. Kai looked up at her from his ring and down at the pencil in her hand. She cleared her throat and held it out to him, eraser pointing out.

“Thanks Bonster,” He whispered, lightly grazing her fingers as he took back the pencil. She shivered at the contact and quickly withdrew her hand, shoving it into the pocket of Damon’s jacket. The oddly intimate nature of the exchange buzzed around her head, electrifying her nerves.

The air in the room wrapped around her coldly and she closed her eyes. Her exhaustion weighed on her shoulders, causing her to hang her head slightly, curly strands of hair tickling her cheeks from where they fell out of her low ponytail. Breathing in, she took in her surroundings, her eyes still shut. It smelled like air freshener, the kind one used to cover something up rather than clean it and the plastic of the chair was digging painfully into her lower back. Despite the pain, she was grateful for the distraction. Her magic had calmed down slightly, but sitting in silence tended to make the tension even more evident, impossible to ignore.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, flinching at the bright fluorescent lights. She could hear them buzzing slightly, along with the distant sound of wheels that most likely belonged to a janitor. To Bonnie’s left, Kai had his arms crossed messily underneath his head, his stormy eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. Telling by the consistent rise and fall of his back, he was most likely asleep.

Bonnie’s gaze drifted to the window nearby the furthest corner of the room. The stadium lights were shining brightly against the colorful hues of the late October sky. She could see a group of people laughing together as they walked towards it, lost in the joy of each other's company and she couldn’t feel more miserable as she watched them.

“Don’t look so glum Bon, at least you don’t have to cheer tonight,” Damon said after noticing the brunette’s wistful stare. She hesitantly turned her eyes from the window and to her friend, sighing as she cupped her chin with a hand.

“I’m not glum, just going over my will one last time before Caroline kills me,” Bonnie responded dryly.

“You didn’t tell her?” Damon questioned, his eyes wide with concern.

“I didn’t have time. I asked Elena to, but I doubt that’s gonna go well,” His head bobbed in agreement, a pale hand coursing through his dark hair as he sank back further into his seat.

“Maybe she’ll be relieved, I mean you do suck at the whole peppy thing,” Bonnie scoffed in offence, leaning over in her seat to swat him on the shoulder. The corners of his mouth rose into a small smile and she reluctantly mirrored him.

“I could be the worst on the team and she’d still be pissed I didn’t show,” Her words came out more as a murmur to herself, but Damon nodded. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, both peering out the window watching as students passed by. 

Bonnie looked up to the clock perched above the whiteboard. She still had an hour and a half, Damon only having another thirty minutes. It seemed to almost mock her, tauntingly ticking away the seconds she could be anywhere else but here. Frustration swept through her as she glared at it, her hands clenching in annoyance. A small crack formed, creeping upwards between the three and four mark. It crawled up, webbing out slightly as it went, reaching slowly towards the middle of the clock.

Quickly, Bonnie averted her gaze, letting out a shaky breath as the tension in her hands released. Her vision was slightly fuzzy, her head swirling from the loss of control. A steady hand landed on her shoulder and she raised her head to meet his deep stare.

“Breath Bon,” Damon said in a strong voice, “in and out, come on.” 

Following his directions, she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with air and exhaled slowly, feeling the worry slowly melt from her shoulders. His hand squeezed slightly and she rested her own on top of his, giving him a grateful expression.

“Serves that clock right in my opinion,” Kai said cooly. Damon’s kind expression dropped and his comforting hand slid off her shoulder, coming to clench into a fist at his side. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie glided her gaze back to the source of interruption. He had kicked his legs up to rest on the desk, his dirty black converse scattering flakes of mud around the surface.

“Thought you were napping,” She responded with a smile, her words dripping with sarcasm.

“Have you noticed the more that you watch the clock the slower time moves? Do you think they do that on purpose to drive us crazy or is it more of a psychological thing,” He continued, completely ignoring Bonnie. She rolled her eyes again, letting her cheek fall back onto her cold hand.

“Ugh,” Damon groaned, “Does he ever shut up? I don’t know how much more of this idiot’s yammering I can take before I tear his head off, Bon.”

A charming grin spread across Kai’s face as he slid his feet back off the desk, his converse hitting the tiled floor harshly.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Kai pouted.

“I’m glad you're finally picking up on my social cues, weirdo.”

“It’s called anti-social disorder for a reason, Damien.”

Bonnie’s hand slid over her forehead, covering her eyes in annoyance. Their bickering was giving her a headache, adding to the pounding she could already feel at the base of her skull. She could hear their muffled voices, but couldn’t distinguish what they were saying, the noise similar to a white noise machine. Her fingertips massaged her temples, waning off her increasing migraine and she opened her eyes, refocusing on her surroundings.

“At least I don’t look like a-”

“Damon, you only have 15 more minutes before you get to leave. Please, don’t make my extended time any more miserable,” Bonnie interrupted, halting the increasingly petty insults. Damon sneered, but reluctantly dipped his head in compliance while Kai, who had previously been completely unaffected by the disagreement, merely gave Bonnie a quizzical look.

A loud screech echoed throughout the room as Kai stood up from his desk and sauntered over to the oak desk in the corner of the room. Damon ignored him, his attention focused on fiddling with his ring, but Bonnie’s eyes were trained on the figure now digging through drawers.

After failing in an attempt to pry the lock off the top left drawer, he pulled lightly at the middle one, causing it to spring open. One by one, Bonnie watched as he pulled out each item, from a highlighter cap to a pack of cigarettes. Kai flung most of the contents over his shoulder, each object slamming against the chalkboard before falling unceremoniously to the floor, but he kept an odd assortment of items in a small pile on top of the desk including one silver earring, a green pen, and a broken pair of reading glasses. He looked over his objects smugly before pocketing the carton of cigarettes and continuing his search.

Bonnie cocked her head slightly, puzzled, but her confusion was soon doused as a cold sensation ran through her. Looking up from the pile, green eyes locked with grey, a quiet intensity building between both of them. His mischievous facade seemed to fade in that moment, an icy depth pooling between his dark gaze. She shot an eyebrow up and gestured to the pile in question and he dropped the piercing look and smirked.

“A sociopath and a hoarder?” She teased, grateful for the playfulness returning to his expression.

“Thought I might as well do a little digging, see if I could find any blackmail for the next time those morons try to lock me in here for whatever minorly maniacal thing I get caught for. If you’re nice to me, I’ll let you in on it,” His eyes were shining as he observed his finds, hands gathering the little treasures together as he walked back to his desk. Bonnie let out a small chuckle as he stuffed them into his already full backpack, a deck of collector baseball cards spilling out across the floor.

“I’ll pass,” She said, watching as he scrambled awkwardly to pick up the cards. Damon was watching to her right, his usual sneer etched onto his face, but fortunately, he stayed silent.

Kai’s head snapped up to the clock as he slipped the last card depicting Hank Aaron into his backpack.

“Looks like your time’s up, Daniel” He said, walking towards the front of the room.

“Damon-”

“We’ll miss you bud, this has been a true bonding experience for the three of us. How Breakfast Club, right? Me the rebel, Bonnie the princess, you the jock, we should really do this again sometime,” Bonnie glanced at the clock, confirming the time and looked over to her friend.

He had his eyes trained on her, looking cautious and she gestured with her head to the door in permission to leave.

“I’m not so sure I should go, Bon, I don’t wanna leave you alone with-” Damon jerked a thumb to Kai, who was staring intently out of the window. She heaved a sigh, waving his concerns off with her hand.

“Just go,” He reluctantly obliged, hesitating slightly as he grabbed his bag off the ground and walked towards the door. The barrier spell warping around him as he stepped through the doorway caused a shiver to run up her spine, the magic beneath her skin pooling once more.

“Bon,” Damon called, drawing her attention, “call me when you get out, the game’s probably still gonna be going, so just meet me down there.” 

She smiled and waved her hand slightly as he closed the door. After his retreating shadow vanished, she turned in her desk once more, gliding her arms against the smooth surface. Kai’s reflection was smiling at her from the window pane, his eyes darting away as she met his gaze and an uncomfortable air filled the room. Behind his head, she could still see groups of students heading towards the stadium, the excited chatter starting to flow into the silent room.

With a loud snap, Kai slammed the blinds shut.

“Oh sorry, were you…” He said with faux concern, motioning to the window. Bonnie looked away, ignoring him. She was bored, sitting here for just an hour was enough to completely suck her energy out, she was unsure how this next one would treat her. 

A squeak sounded as Kai paced the front of the room, looking blasé. His ringed fingers raked across the surface of the desk as he walked in front of it, but his eyes stayed permanently focused on any object in Bonnie’s vicinity.

“Well you look bored out of your mind,” She ignored him again, picking at her chipped black nail polish.

“Ooookayyy,” His voice drifted throughout the room and she could see his mounting annoyance. Sighing, she dejectedly raised her eyes to the man sitting haphazardly on the desk.

“You obviously have something to say so just spit it out,” She said.

“I was just thinking maybe we could have a little magic lesson. Your control seems, well, lackluster,” Bonnie scoffed, her lips curling in distaste.

“A perfect way to get me another week of detention. No thanks,”

“Oh come on Bon, you don’t think they care what we do in here, do you? Besides you’ve already used magic,” He extended his pointer finger to point towards the clock on the wall, the light from above glinting off of his ring. Engraved on the side was a cursive P, the tail swirling around the rest of the band like a snake.

“I’m not using my magic,” Bonnie said, Kai groaned and hopped up from the desk.

“Would you stop circling the room, you’re making me dizzy,” He smirked and sauntered across the room, lowering himself down in the chair behind her at an agonizing pace. Her head turned toward the side, a snippy comment on her tongue, but she stopped abruptly as his nose grazed her hair, causing a few more unruly pieces to escape her ponytail.

A small breath escaped her as the contact ceased, but he was still sitting incredibly close to her. She quickly turned away from him, attempting to flush out the sound of his breathing from her ears.

“C’mon Bonster, just one spell? Don’t make me beg,” His voice was low, coming out almost a whisper, but it sounded as if it was being broadcasted on the intercoms with how close he had gotten to her ear. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and she turned her head slightly to the right.

“Why don’t you just do your own magic, entertain yourself.” She snapped, her eyes narrowing at the small portion of his face that was visible. He let out a breathy laugh, the air ruffling her hair.

“Oh you shouldn’t have said that.”

“Wha-” 

Her sentence caught in her throat as a burning pain coursed throughout her body. Icy fingers had curled around her neck, cutting off her air, and blossoming from his touch was a stinging sensation. Her nerves were being torn from each other, pulled in one direction and pushed in the other, Bonnie could feel herself draining into him. She gasped and felt his hand tighten, the other hand coming up to grip the back of her head, the rubberband in her hair slipping out. 

In the midst of her agony, her mind cleared for a moment, allowing her hand to grab his wrist and the remaining power she had surged out against him. His grip dropped, fingers tangling slightly in her messy waves as he tumbled out of his seat. She jumped out of her chair, slipping carefully over to the window. Her breath was quick, panicked as she backed into the corner, incapable of escaping the room.

“I’d say I’m impressed, but any twelve year old could knock me out of my seat. Although, it was interesting that you didn’t scream. Usually they scream,” Kai said, getting to his feet. He scratched the back of his neck as he walked slowly towards Bonnie.

“Wha- What was that?” She stammered, scrambling behind the desk in an attempt to put more distance between them.

“I just stole a bit of your magic.”

“I- how? What spell?” Her anger boiled at his laugh. It reverberated through her ears and her fingers twitched, itching to release a tendril of magic.

“Go ahead, do it. Hit me Bon,” He taunted. Fists clenched, she bit her tongue and huffed a breath.

“Tell me how,” He raised a brow and stopped walking, keeping a two foot distance between them.

“I’ll try to sum it up fast, I was born without magic and can only use it by siphoning off others blah blah blah. I think you get it,” Bonnie’s anger faded as confusion flooded her mind.

“You don’t have magic?” He rolled his eyes and took a step forward. With a small wave of his hand, the desk separating them flew to the left, scattering the various objects piled ontop across the floor. The sound of wood splintering made Bonnie flinch, turning her head away and Kai gripped her wrist, whipping her to face him. She breathed heavily, their chests heaving together, but the pain from earlier did not return as she expected.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“So you steal magic? That’s your deal,” She said, “How sad.” Her face dropped into an expression of sarcastic pity. His grip tightened angrily around her wrist, almost cutting off her circulation.

“I used to think so too, but it has its benefits.”

“Enlighten me,” She pronounced her words intricitantly, precisely enunciating the syllables to piss him off.

“Did you know everyone has their own like, flavor of magic?” He laughed slightly, the breath fanning her cheek, “That sounds so weird. I mean it feels different for every person, of course I love magic in general, but I do have taste. Some people are sour, some too sweet.” He leaned in closer, pinning her with his eyes while walking both of them backwards, the back of her thigh hitting the desk that had been flung to the side.

“Wanna know what yours is?” He whispered and she shuddered, “It’s like liquid gold being injected into my veins, flames eating me alive.” All air had caught in her throat as she listened to him. Suddenly, he pulled her even closer, their arms crushed in between the two bodies.

“I can feel it now, clawing at your skin, itching to be used,” He backed up, a curious look replacing the dark intensity.

“What does my magic feel like?” He asked her. Her face remained blank, not registering that he was talking to her. She shook her head slightly and cocked her head at him.

“Wouldn’t it be the same as mine?” She asked.

“At first yes, but when I use it again it sort of filters through and becomes mine. So again I ask for you to elaborate.” Rolling her green eyes, she crossed her arms.

“I’m done playi-” Her words caught as all the air was squeezed out of her. A phantom hand gripped her throat, enough to surprise her, but she could still faintly inhale and exhale. Kai’s hand was in a C-shape, faced towards her.

“Tell me,” Bonnie clamped her mouth shut defiantly.

“TELL ME!” He demanded, the grip around her throat tightening. She gasped, clutching her neck and he decreased the pressure.

“I don’t know!” She choked out, grateful for the sudden release. Subconsciously, she registered how the bruising pressure around her neck felt reminiscent of a wintery day. How his magic embraced her nerves with icy tendrils, feeling cold and unpleasant as they dug into her, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, there was a caress of softness that echoed through the pain

“Maybe I’m the only one who can tell,” He mumbled, closing in on the shorter brunette again.

“You’re crazy,” Kai rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

“Heard worse,” He said, prowling closer. The air around her began to grow heavy, a weight tightening around her body, and the cold chill from earlier disappeared, leaving only a warm temperature coursing through her veins. She looked down towards her feet, the scuffed brown boots grounding her mind. 

He was inches from her as he slipped a cigarette out of his pocket, placing it menacingly between his lips. Bonnie refused to let herself start shaking out of fear and instead lifted her head up to meet his eye line.

“Light it.” He stated, his words forming around the smoke.

“What-”

“I said light it.” Bonnie stared at him wide-eyed, bewildered by his request.

“No.” She said, watching intently as his eyes momentarily flared with rage. 

“Either you can light it or I can drain you and light it myself.” Kai said, the playfulness of earlier disappearing from his expression. Bonnie bit her cheek in annoyance and whispered the spell. The end of the cigarette lit up and Kai smirked, two fingers gripping the end as he inhaled.

Bonnie looked down again as he blew the smoke directly into her face. He chuckled and took another drag, releasing her wrists from between them, but not backing away. She placed her hands on the edge of the desk, regretting the decision as Kai took the opportunity to move further into her personal space. The cigarette cropped ungracefully out of fingers and Bonnie repressed a flinch as he stomped on it forcefully. 

A cold finger landed on her chin, jolting her system like a bucket of ice water. Kai tilted her face up and forced her to meet his piercing gaze. His eyes were a swirling pool of blue, seemingly searching her own, and his grasp was gentle, almost caressing her skin.

“So ungrateful,” He tsked, “I can feel all the untapped power coursing through you, it’s a shame you put it to such waste.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” She tilted her head upwards in rebellion and he smirked.

“Quite the contrary, Bon, I know almost everything about you. Your cheerleader besties, Caroline and Elena, the quarterback who follows them around like a lost puppy, the Salvatore brothers and your unrequited love for your best friend's boyfriend.”

“That’s a bold assumption.”

“Please, save me the pride. I can even guess how you got into detention, it was a martyr move wasn’t it? Oh! Or you lost control, didn’t you?” Bonnie swallowed hard and averted her gaze, but ceased her movement from a harsh squeeze around her chin.

“So that was it then?” He questioned, “You surround yourself with magically incompetent dumbasses and wonder why they can’t help you.”

“And you can?”

“Obviously,” Kai said and she scoffed, “Why else do you think I’ve been following you?” She bit her lip in anger and his eyes flickered to the movement. Catching it, Bonnie slammed her hand against the soft skin of his cheek, eliciting a groan from him and her face fell out of his grasp.

“You are a crazy, disillusioned, insecure stalker. Stay the hell away from me.” She spat.

“You already called me crazy,” She sneered at him, infuriated at the amused expression on his face, “And insecure? Bonnie look at me, what do I have to be insecure about?”

“Cockieness is a sure sign of-” A hand grabbed her waist pulling her in closer and she closed her mouth in surprise, only to have a soft pair of lips capture her words for her. The rings on his fingers dug into her skin slightly as he cupped her cheek, oddly gentle. Shock coursed through her, freezing her entire body in his grasp.

The kiss was frenzied as the hand on her cheek slipped up the back of her neck, gripping the curls there painfully. The discomfort jolted Bonnie back to her senses and she quickly lashed out with her magic, flinging Kai against the back wall of the classroom.

He hit the wall with a large crack and spike of fear shot through her along with a strange sense of pride. A loud laugh escaped him, transforming into a sort of cackle as he pushed himself up into a sitting position leaning against the wall.

“Now that,” He wheezed out, aiming a pointer finger at Bonnie, “That was good.” Bonnie stared at him in stunned silence.

“You kissed me.” She stated dumbly. His laughter quieted, a blanketed silence falling between them.

“Yeah.” He said back.

“Were you trying to-”

“No.” Kai interrupted. Bonnie closed her mouth and walked back over to her desk, sitting down dumbfounded. She heard the squeak of his converse on the floor as he walked towards her and she raised her hand, causing the desks surrounding her to cascade over themselves.

“Really?” He asked, kicking over a desk to retrieve his messenger bag. Ignoring him, Bonnie stared at the cracked clock. Only five more minutes. That was do-able.

“Y’know what’s funny Bon?” Kai asked, sauntering towards the door. Her eyes stayed trained on the hand now moving at an agonizing pace past the nine mark.

“I can just... siphon the barrier spell.” Bonnie’s head whipped around to him, her lips pursed as she watched his hand grip the handle, a faint red hue emanating from his palms. Her magic could feel as the barrier spell slipped into his system, the earlier jumpy magic of the professor transforming eerily into colder tendrils before disappearing entirely.

The door opened with a creak, three minutes still left on the clock. Bonnie stood up and slowly marched towards it, her eyes cautiously on Kai.

“I mean isn’t it weird you’ve never seen me in detention before? They can only contain me if I let them.” He said as she neared him.

“Then why are you here?”

“An experiment.” She scoffed and shuffled past him, the freedom of the deserted hallway overbearing her senses. She could imagine her friends down in the bleachers, Damon probably drunk, Jeremy probably high. Maybe Caroline and Elena will come visit her during half time. 

As Bonnie’s thoughts drifted towards the possibilities of the night, she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of two steely grey eyes painfully digging into her back. She couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.


End file.
